Butterfly
by Giggle Angel
Summary: Alonna is just like any other girl. She's 17, and she's in love.so what's different about her? she was born with wings. The beginning is simply her explanation of her life and how she's been hiding her secret. The rest, your just gona have to read to see
1. My Story

**Butterfly  **

**My story **

Ok, so where do I start with this? My name? Well, it's Alonna or if I like you, Butterfly. I'm sweetly seventeen and will show you every chance I get. I have the best friends in the world (try to argue with me if you want, you won't win so ha), along with the best boyfriend in the world (and again, you won't win). My very best friends, Trix and Roxy, are just as pleasantly insane as I am, and if you're truly brave, you'll stick around to see just what I mean. Um, what next? Oh ya, Trey! He is the (one…two…three… um) fifth most amazing thing in my life right now. I know that sounds terrible considering the fact that he is the love of my life, but I can't lie and it's not like he doesn't know. Family comes first and I did know Trix and Roxy before I met him (they'd kill me if I ever forgot about them.).

Anyway, I guess you're wondering, why the heck is this chick talking to me? Well, get ready, this is a good one. Wonder why my nickname is Butterfly? I bet you'll never guess. I'll give you a hint; it has nothing to do with my personality. Stumped? Good. That's the point. You're supposed to be. Well, I guess I've kept you in suspense long enough. See, I have this secret that's not much of a secret to the people that I named earlier. I can trust you, right? Well, if I can't then close this darn book. Haha, well if you're still reading, congratulations! This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship, and no, I didn't forget that I still haven't shared my AMAZING little secret, but it's good that you're keeping up. My secret is………………… that……………………I………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………have………………………………………………………………………………………………………….wings. Don't believe me, then look at the cover. That's my picture on the front. Ya, that's not airbrushed, it's all me. As you can see, I don't have actual butterfly wings (they're more angelic) but that's the first thing that my mom thought of when she realized that those little white bumps on my back weren't really bumps. Of course, she had a heart attack first, but after that she was fine. Personally, I was happy. So I guess now you're thinking how was this amazing girl born with such breathtaking wings? Well, if I knew, I would tell you. I'm no doctor, and the one that we trust with my little secret is stumped. The only possible explanation that she can think of was that there was some strange mutation in my genes when I was born.

So no, I didn't wander into some chemical plant or get bitten by some radioactive parrot, we don't know what happened to me, but I'm not complaining. And I almost forgot my best quality. (Next to my wings of course) I can read minds. Another mind-boggling little feature product of the glorious mutation that took place when my mommy had me. This secret however, I only shared with my mom and my dad, right before he passed away (which is why I haven't mentioned him before now.). It's not really a topic that I like to talk about so I won't go into details. So I guess at this point you'd like to know how I kept this all a secret for my seventeen years of existence. Well, it's wasn't as hard as you would probably imagine. I can move my wings just as easily as I can move my ears (the ears took more practice than my wings did) It's all pretty simple. All I have to do is move 'em down, tuck 'em in, put on a shirt and there's no way of telling.

Of course, the shirts that I wear usually aren't very small. But back to the mind reading thing, I'm not a bad girl (usually). I don't use my gift very often, at least not anymore anyway. It didn't take long for me to understand how important privacy was. I didn't even know that I could read minds until I was seven. At first, it all sounded like millions of flies swarming my brain, but after a week of headaches, it all started to even out. I could pick out the voices that I wanted to hear. A few days later, I could control these voices whenever I wanted. My mom, Trix, Roxy, and Trey were my main exceptions when it came to how I often I listened in. Especially considering the fact that if I found out something important that I wasn't supposed to know, I wouldn't be able to explain myself. I didn't really have any reason to listen in on Trix and Roxy, they told me everything anyway, but I'll admit, I did listen to Trey when I first met him. It was thanks to this that we ended up dating in the first place. He thought a lot more than he spoke that day during our freshman year. We had bumped into each other and his mind was racing. I hadn't realized until that day that we actually had biology together, of course it was early in the year and I'm known for not being very observant. It really amazed me because seeing him in the hallway had left me speechless.

He was a little over six feet tall, it was obvious that he played a sport, most likely football; his hair was just as black as mine with a shag in the front, but what it was about him that had left me speechless was his eyes. They were (and still are, of course) the most amazing shade of sea blue that I have ever seen. They seemed unnatural and took a long time to get used to, but they were his natural color and he's never touched a contact in his life. Along with his eyes and thoughts, he wasn't bound to a single clique or an over inflated ego. He was wearing dark blue jeans that were baggy, but didn't sag; a long, plain black t-shirt; and most importantly, he had snakebites. (He had one lip ring on the left side of his bottom lip and another one on the right.)

_Holy crap. I know I've seen her before. Was it Biology? It had to be. CRAP! I'm staring, I could at least apologize._

I smiled unintentionally as I listened to him mumble nervously inside his own mind. I apologized, trying to make him feel less uncomfortable, and walked on to my next class. The tone of his thoughts was enough to hold my attention. His way of thinking was different than most guys. By that point, I had never been more anxious for biology, only problem was that I didn't have it until last period. I kept listening (and smiling) as he cursed himself for not saying anything to me. Needless to say, we got to know each other and were 'together' less than a month later and here we are two years later. We celebrated our two year anniversary on his birthday (strange. I know) on March fifteenth.

My mom liked him enough to let him celebrate at our house, but the time after the celebration was definitely better than during. We went to the pond behind my house (my mom and I transformed it into a Zen garden.) to talk. Not only had that day been our two- year anniversary, and his seventeenth birthday, but also the one-year anniversary of the day that he found out what you know now. Surprisingly enough, he lasted a whole minute before passing out. So I guess at this point you know enough for me to start my story, right? Well, I'm gonna start it anyway.

* * *

**A/N: ok, to be honest, i've never read any of the Maximum Ride stories but i had this story posted on another site and i was told that it started off very similar so i thought that that would be a good place to post it. i hope you like it! and i'll only know if you leave comments so please do **


	2. March 18

**March 16**

The next morning, I woke up in the living room. I listened for my mom, it wasn't hard to tell that she was still asleep, but something was off. I got off the couch and stepped over Trey on the floor. I lifted the back of my shirt and stretched my wings as I walked. It didn't take me long to get to her room in the back. She was snoring quietly, her nose flaring as she breathed. I'm not sure what it was that had bothered me. There had seemed to be a twinge, but at this point she was dreaming. I sat down in the chair beside her bed and watched what it was that was going on in her head.I was walking to the end of the driveway and had a suitcase in my hand. Her view was focused only on me, but once I got to the end, I could see Trey sitting in his black '04 Nissan Frontier XE and apparently waiting for me. I put my suitcase in the back and I could feel my mom's heart pound in her own chest. While I watched her dream, I became her and she was on the verge of tears. I kissed Trey and looked ahead as he started the car and we drove off. At that moment, my mom's dream turned black and she sat up in her bed breathing hard. I waited for her to realize that I was there to avoid scaring her.

_You saw it? _ she thought, looking at me now and trying to catch her breath.

I nodded and smiled at her, "You can't stress yourself out like this. I have a year left until college and when I leave, it won't be anything like that."

"I know that it won't, but you're still leaving."

"I have to."

"I know."

"You're depressing me. I'm gonna go make breakfast. Any requests? Actually, never mind, I'll surprise you," I stood up to leave and then turned back around. "Thanks for letting Trey spend the night."

_If you trust him, then I'm fine with him. Besides, he seems like a good kid. Is he still asleep?_

I nodded and then left the room. I stopped by Trey and moved the blanket up to his chin. I stifled a laugh as he snorted and rolled over. I went into the kitchen and looked into the refrigerator, thankful that I had just gone to Wal-mart. I pulled out a few berries (mainly strawberries, blueberries, and I even found a bag of grapes in the back). I kept looking around and found a carton of eggs, a half-full carton of milk, a tub of vanilla ice cream, bacon, and turkey. From all of this and nearly an hour of work, I made three omelets, two parfaits, and three fruit slushies. I set up the table in time to hear Trey 'sneak' up on me. He put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Good morning. How was the floor," I asked, feeling my eyes change color. (They change with my mood, hilarious right? They can be any color at any time. Everyone else thinks that I have mood contacts from France.) They had gone from dark to a golden hazel.

"I'm a little sore, but obviously you're happy to see me."

Within our two years together, Trey had memorized every color and knew how to cause every one of them. It took a lot of practice, but by my eleventh birthday, I had learned to change my eye color on purpose. They still changed when my emotions did, but when I was calm enough, they could be any color that I wanted them to be. This was always fun when I met strangers.

I gave him a quick kiss and then went to get my mom. She was in the shower by the time I got to the back, so I went back to find Trey. After we had all eaten, Trey and I decided to ride around for a little while. Trey, being just as insane as myself, was fascinated by cliff- jumping. We went to the cliffs nearly an hour away from town at least once a month and decided that today would be perfect.

"Something wrong?"

I looked up when I realized that he was talking to me. My eyes changed again. This time from hazel to a clear shade of blue almost matching Trey's, and of course, he noticed this."Just thinking about next year.""What about it?" He kept his eyes on the road, glancing over to check on me.

"My mom is worried. And to be honest I am too."

"About leaving?"

"Yeah. I've never been away from home this long and I'm worried about her."

"Well, you know she can take care of herself. This had to happen sometime."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier. What if something happens and I'm not there?"

"You can't think like that. There's always someone here, and she's perfectly healthy."

"But what if she doesn't stay that way? My dad seemed perfectly fine before…." – He cut me off before I could finish my thought."So that's what this is about? Your dad?"

"I guess. That and the nightmare my mom had this morning."

"It was about you leaving?"

"Yeah, it was."

"She's strong; you know that better than anyone."

"I do. I'm just worried. Aren't you worried about yours?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but no I'm not. Without me there, they can finally get that the divorce that they were trying to hide from me. They've been planning it since I was ten. It really wasn't that hard to figure out."

Personally, I was shocked.

"But they seemed so happy."

"They seem like that around you. You're not family. It's only obvious when other people aren't around. When you think about it, it's really pretty sad."

"Which part?"

"All of it really." I waited for him to continue."I don't even see why my parents ever got married. They hardly even seem to like each other. They hardly ever fight 'cause they hardly ever talk. It just makes me think sometimes, you know?" - I nodded. - "It's just weird. To be honest, I don't know how they put up with it for so long."

"Maybe they did it for you. You are their only child and maybe they didn't want to mess that up."

"Maybe, but aren't little kids supposed to look up to their parents and want to be like them?"

"I guess it depends on the parent and the kid."

"Well, I don't want that."

"Want what?"

"A life like that and I definitely don't want that for you."

This caught my attention and before I could ask him about it, he stopped the car and I realized that we were at the falls. He got out the car, obviously deep in thought and walked faster than usual to the cliff. I struggled to keep up and he stopped once he was at the edge. We looked around to make sure that it was truly as deserted as it sounded before we stripped down to our undergarments (hahaha, that word always makes me laugh. Undergarments, undergarments, undergarments. Okay, okay. I'm done, just had to get that out. Back to the story) I always preferred him jumping first just in case anything happened, 'cause I mean, if you really think about it, he's the only one that would really be in danger. He usually argued with me (playfully, of course), but today he plunged headfirst without a word.

I followed him anxiously, wings pressed firmly against my back. I opened my wings seconds before reaching the water and waited until he had surfaced before closing my wings and dropping beside him. I laughed as my splash completely drenched his already wet face. He splashed me back and this continued for about another five minutes. Finally, I forced myself to relax and just float. Trey did the same beside me. I wasn't ready to ask him about his statement in the car, but I could tell (without listening) that I wasn't the only one thinking about it. His eyes had darkened and were intense as he watched the clouds pass by us.

Not wanting to break his sudden trance, I slipped under water quietly and let the current move me. I always loved the feel of the current and it had made my lungs stronger over the years. After a few more seconds, I came back up to see that Trey hadn't moved. I sunk down under the surface again and swam towards him slowly. I moved just close enough underneath him for my wings to brush his back. Surprised, he shivered and went underwater. He came back up to find me looking at him curiously, holding back a laugh.

"Thinking," I asked, floating around him.

"A little bit."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not quite yet."

"Okay."I kissed him quickly on the lips and then went back underwater.

Nearly half an hour later, we both got out of the water. The sand was warm, but comforting after being in the cold water for so long. With the mix of a perfect day developing, warm sun on my skin, and having the best guy in the world beside me, I was comfortable, and I don't mean brand new mattress comfortable or new padded shoes comfortable. I'm talking about forgetting your troubles, living in the moment, and being in love comfortable. I let out a sigh and felt my eyes change again. This time they turned into my favorite color: calm lavender. For once, my mind went perfectly blank as I watched Trey watch me curiously.

I couldn't help but to smile at him and his soaked hair as it lay limp to the side. He touched my chin. I shivered. He smiled. I had to admit, his touch was definitely the best feeling in the world to me, but I'd never admit that to him. But of course, that's just the way I am. I love to keep him guessing, but many things he simply knew. For example, he knew that I was completely content with us not saying a word. I touched his hand as it continued to rest on my face and could easily feel his pulse vibrate through my chin. His hand traced the line of my neck down to my collar bone and I could feel his hand drop beside me seconds before everything went dark and I was asleep.

I woke up later and it took me a second to realize that I was back in Trey's truck. I yawned, rubbed my eyes and looked over at him.

"Hey. Glad to see you're finally awake."

It wasn't until then that I realized that the sun was setting and it was getting dark...

"How long was I asleep?"

"I'm not sure. I waited with you by the falls to see if you would wake up and when you didn't, it was getting late, and I know how you're mom hates for you to miss curfew.I sat back in the seat thinking about what had happened before I fell asleep and was screaming at myself for actually falling asleep. Just looking at him made me think about how lucky I was AND I HAD ACTUALLY FALLEN ASLEEP! What was I, five? sigh. What did I do to deserve him? He was the kind of guy that every girl wanted whether she realized it or not. It was always fun to go out with him, have people watch, and know deep down that you really have no competition. That was how much I trusted him. I never asked him where he was or who he was with because when he told me that he loved me, I believed him.Later that night, after pleading with my mom and giving her a full mind sweep of Trey's thoughts, I was lying with him in his room. (And being the good little kids that we are, we were watching cartoons, tee.) My eyes were still the exact same shade of lavender as I rested my head under his chin, listening to his heart beat. His touch may be the best feeling, but his heart beat was hands down the best sound. He was always calm no matter what crazy stunt I pulled. It hadn't taken him long to get used to the unpredictableness that was my life.


End file.
